Running To You
by TheOrphanAndThePrincess
Summary: what if instead of saying no to Kelso proposal, Jackie said yes. what does Hyde think? where does Jackie and Hyde fit into all of this?
1. Will You Marry Me?

I got this idea in my head. It's basically what if instead of Jackie saying no to Kelso's proposal she said yes. You'll see where I'm going with this. It might be a J/K or a J/H I haven't decided yet as I love them both. I would have settled for Kelso and Jackie in the finale at least they make some sense unlike, Fez and Jackie who make no sense what so ever. any let me know what you think of this. Enjoy - Mari xx

"Okay my turn. Mr and Mrs Forman your long and happy marriage got me thinking about my future and when I think about my future there is someone special in it, besides me so, in front of all the people who I love. Jacqueline Burthart will you marry me?" Jackie thought of saying no, could she? This was the first boy she ever truly loved. She looked at him and smiled. She knew the answer. "Oh Michael. Of course I'll marry you"

Did she just see Hyde frown?

She didn't care, he was married.

Kelso picked her up hugged her while he spinned her around.

"Jackie you have just made me the happiest man alive"

she giggled.

"My babies are getting married." ms. Forman, said out of joy.

Right now, she didn't care about Hyde or Sam. Or even Donna telling her she and michael didn't belong together. Who was she anyway?

Right now, she was engaged to her first and was going to be married to him. Not many can say that, and Kelso was the first boy she ever really loved.

In this moment, she was happy. "we're getting married" she bounced up and down and kissed him on the lips.

She was getting married to Kelso? He really thought she would have said no. who says yes to spending a life married to Kelso?

No, she was supposed to say no. and this frown on his face wouldn't be there.

No, she was supposed to be running back to him while he would take her in his arms without any marriage talk or anything, like he always did.

She was supposed...to love him, not Kelso.

' He gave her what you couldn't give her' he knew the voice in his head was right, and he hated himself for it.

Kelso gets to spend his life with his doll waking up holding her in his arms, coming her and there she would be, she would have his kids, she will grow old with Kelso, instead of him.

it sicken him.

He stole his Jackie away from him.

Why did Jackie say yes anyway?

I know it's a super short beginning but I needed to get this out, I already have chapter 2 written, but what do you think should this be a Hyde/Jackie story? Let me know. I'm still going to continue all the stories I am writing, I'm not a quitter I can do this :) I'll post another chapter tomorrow and maybe if your lucky also Sunday. Byeeeee :)


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Running To You – Chapter II

Author's Note- I promise, the short chapter will stop soon.

Hyde just found out that Sam was never married to him, she had a husband named Larry.

Sam was just after his money. Well, he could because she was a stripper but, he couldn't believe that jackie was going to marry his best friend. His doll and his best friend. He hated his life now.

He was in the basement all by himself, Jackie walked in there goes his quiet but, she had nothing. Not one single word.

He looked at her, she was just siting on the couch, watching tv.

"Jackie..." she looked over at him, then back at the TV

"Why aren't you talking? You love to talk!"

"i don't want to, talk to you. I still hate you."

he looked over at her and just clearly stated "Your marrying Kelso, you shouldn't care about me"

"Listen Hyde just because I'm not your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't care and it still hurts" she sighed.

"what hurts Jacks" tears started to fall off her eyes.

"you choose HER, over me Steven. You choose someone who you barely knew. Over me. You gave her, the only think I wanted for you" soon her eyes were a waterfall.

"i wanted a future with you, you just didn't love me enough to give me that" she wanted to run, she wanted to get away. She was giving him emotion. he didn't deserve this.

"Doll, it was a fake marriage and I do love you..."

"Don't Steven it's too late and even if it was a fake marriage, she got to play your wife. Unlike me, I wanted you Steven, i wanted a life spent with you. I really thought you were the one."

"Jackie, I found you in chicago with Kelso he was just wearing a towel"

"Explain to me when Kelso isn't ripping off his clothes. We didn't do it, but you don't trust me do you? That's why you cheated on me with the nurse when I was just comforting Kelso. Sound familiar? But like that, you wouldn't let me explain"

Hyde couldn't manage words, fuck there was jackie telling him she didn't do it with his best friend. He was fucking stupid.

He loved this girl, hell this might be the only girl he could love. Why couldn't he just say this to her? She might come running back to him.

"Steven..." she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Actions speak louder than words"

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

Author's Note- SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, i shall update soon


	3. Fight For Me

I know, its short. but i didn't say the NEXT chapter was longer, I just said i was going to try to make them longer. I want to thank you guys for the reviews, they inspired me to write this in one day and post it. Reviews let me know people are actually reading and enjoying my story.

I own nothing, if I did would i have made Fez and Jackie be together? when I'm a hardcore Zennie? think about it? If I really did own it, they're so much stuff I,myself would change. but on to the story

* * *

"Look Jackie this is hard for me to stay. I'm not good with words, you know that. So why are you making this such a big deal?"

she looked him in the eye "It is a big deal when you refuse to marry me, but you willingly marry a complete stranger over your girlfriend of 2 years." she cried out.

"Don't start with your whole Kelso showed up with a towel, does that really justify marrying Sam?"

He saw the pain in her eyes he caused that, it hurt him. Sometimes he hates to love her.

"Will you just shut up and let me talk?" he questioned looking at her. he had to tell her he loved her, when she didn't say a thing. He spoke up.

"I love you Jacks, and not for now but always. I'm just not good with words,I was hurt when I thought you did it with Kelso cause...I...loooove...youuu and that scared me doll" she looked away.

At that Hyde took her in his arms for just a bit, cupped her face " Look at me damn it!"

He sighed " I know you don't know this but, half the time. When I was with Sam, I called her Jackie. Even, on the wedding day. I remember that now, I was drunk but, even then i love you"

Was she going to fall for it? No, she wasn't about to fall for his games. If he wanted her, he was going to have to fight for her, like she had always fought for him. Now, its his turn. She's done fighting.

"Why are you telling me this..now? So I come running back to you, everything goes back to normal? Me and you with no commitment of a future? That's not what I want or what's going to make me happy Steven"

She isn't coming back with words? She's going to marry Kelso? Seriously? I lost her.

"But.. why" he had to get her back, it didn't make sense to

She's supposed to come running back to him.

"Steven, Where exactly do you see us a year from now? maybe 5, or how about 10? I want to know I could have a future with you. It's a piece of paper to you but to me, its hope. Hope of you and me, a life spent with you; growing old with you, where we..." she paused a wiped a tear from her eye.

"Watch little Jackie grow up and have her own kids and we spoil them together. That's what I wanted and saw when I wanted to marry you"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT THAT?" Steven yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY ME THAT'S WHY"

"WE CAN HAVE THAT WITHOUT MARRIAGE JACKIE" HE YELLED DIRECTLY INTO HER EYES.

Which made her get more tears into her eyes.

She didn't yell, she just closed her eyes took a deep breath and simply said " where's the hope in that Puddin'- I mean Steven. How do I know you won't walk out and just leave me alone, like you did" she didn't want to give him a chance, where he gets all her effort and love, and for what? so, he could just walk away like before. she's done fighting and giving chances without commitment

He pulled her close, as close as she could be and he grabbed her face fiercely and kissed her. It's a different kind of kiss, the kind that showed her cared and loved her, without having to tell her. She loved the kiss, but this alone wasn't enough to get her back. she wasn't going to let it be enough.

Jackie couldn't help but kiss him back, she was in love with this guy. She ran her fingers though his curly hair.

They slowly pulled away, it was like they didn't want to let go of each other.

"Don't leave me Jacks" he whispered into her ear.

"Steven, I'm simply going to say this. You can say whatever in words but that's what they are..words. Until they are just words, until you truly prove to me you love me. Like you can't go on with life without me. The kind of love people dream of baby, the kind you didn't have with Sam. Then, I might believe you"

He sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't expect that. He thought words and a simple kiss could bring her running back to him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he simply asked.

"if you really love me, you'll figure it out Puddin' uh..i mean Steven" she said, sadness in her eyes.

" why aren't you calling me Puddin' Pop?"

"Because your not mine, your Steven till you prove your love for me." she said walking towards the door.

"if it matters I never stopped loving you. She turned and faced him " I gave up my dream for you,Steven! For what? To find out, you ran to get married on a stripper. I came back for you, and you choose Sam over ME, Steven. I gave it up, it was my dream Steven. Think about that"

" I told you, I would leave her."

" I didn't want you to leave her, I wanted you to pick me over her. And she left you, you didn't leave her" she walked out, crying.

"was I supposed to?" he asked himself, but he knew the answer to that. He had picked Sam over Jackie. He thought staying with Sam was the right thing to do.

Was she really going though the wedding?

* * *

So, you guys really did vote for either Kelso/Jackie or Hyde/Jackie and like I thought ZenMasters Won c: It was 2 for Jackie/Kelso and 4 for Hyde/Jackie.

So, I'm writing a Hyde/Jackie Love story. I'm sorry for whoever voted to Kelso/Jackie. I Might write a Kelso/Jackie Story soon or a one- shot who knows.

- Mari xx


	4. About Us

Okay so I wrote this chapter and like it got erased so it be different than I wrote it the first time.

But anyway I have work tomorrow, so I may end up updating Sunday after this chapter, also I'm currently working on a Hyde/Jackie video. So that's lacking my updating a bit too, but I've done good right? Now, on to that story.

As always I don't own a thing except the idea of this fanfic if I did own that 70 show. I'd show more Mila and Danny ;) if you know what I mean :p

* * *

She walked to the door of her "temporary" house, of the room she shared with Donna.  
Who was there waiting for her to come.  
She sighed and fell on the bed.

"Jackie are you actually gonna be a Kelso instead of Jackie Hyde?" Donna asked.

"Donna, Hyde choose Sam over me" Jackie said

"You took more than a summer to choose between Kelso and Hyde one time, and Kelso was with a towel in your hotel room" she stated.

"Why are you defending Hyde. He hurt me" she said, as tears started to fall off her eyes, these days she couldn't go without crying just once. she hated it. He made her this way, but she shouldn't think of him. She was going to marry Kelso, she was going to be married and be Kelso's wife.

"well, you belong with him." she just said, not really caring about her feelings at all.

" you didn't watch as the love of your life came to the realization that he was married to a stripper and stayed married while he gave up on you. When that happens come talk to me about how Hyde loves me and so on" Donna left she didn't know what to say.

"_Daddy! Daddy!" a 8-year-old Jacqueline Burkhart leaped into her father's arms, as Jack Burkhart arrived from a long day of work._

"_Time for story time?" his spoiled princess asked_

_and it sure was, cause Jacqueline always got her way. At least from her father. _

"_and they live happily ever after" Jack read cinderella, and put the book_

"_Daddy, will I ever fall in love like Cinderella?" innocent Jackie asked. _

"_of course, but baby sometimes love isn't like a fairytale. Sometimes it's forever but other time it's just for a while, promise me if a boy loves you, but hurts you. You won't go back to him until you know he is worthy of you. No matter how much you may love him, you have to know you love him too. Do you understand me?" _

_Little Jackie nodded. _

"I _promise daddy, but you won't ever hurt me will you daddy?" he shook her head and kissed her. _

"_never" he whispered._

she sat up and brought her knees to her chest and just cried not just for one Steven Hyde but for being abandoned by her own parents, for thinking her father will never hurt her. For believing in fairy tales. falling in love, was something she didn't want to do anymore, well at least to not fall in love with Steven. she was crying harder than she ever cried before, she couldn't believe she never did that before. she couldn't believe she thought she could meet a prince fall in love and live happily ever after. boy was she stupid.

* * *

"He'll be worthy of me, he'll prove he only wants me. Or he won't have me at all" she thought to herself, he says he loves but why won't he prove it to me. she wiped a tear from her eyes.

She went to the basement, and wished it was all of them instead of just Hyde but she had no luck.

"Jackie" he said and went towards her.  
She just looked at him.

"Can we talk about us?" he asked, hoping they would be able to talk about them, he missed her and wanted to be with her, now he didn't care who knew that.

"Who has time to talk about us?" she question, he hoped he'd say he wanted her or at least tell her he'd miss her.

"We do?" she looked at him like she didn't care, but she truly did care. She just wanted him to show he cared and loved her more than anyone else. That she was the one for him.

"Whatever" she splat out , using the zen he taught her years ago. She knew he would always care for in, and in more than the friend way but she had to show up, she wasn't coming back till he fought for her.

"Jackie, I want you" he wasn't lying to her, he did want her. he just didn't want to commit to something that might not last long.

She walked out the door, didn't want him to see her cry. She knew she would have if he continued, and he would take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. They would be together, like both wanted. yet, she wanted something more. she wanted a _life_ with him. He couldn't give her that, at least not **yet.**

Why did I make that promise for anyway? She asked herself. well, she was glad she did, because she might have just taken Hyde back just like that without it. she didn't want to take him back without him realizing he couldn't live without her, she wanted hope for a future, that's all she asked for. Hope for them, someday.

"Jacqueline" as she just stared.

* * *

Hey guys I'm almost done with my Zennie Video. Yay

as always, please review. i love reading them, a lot. they inspire me to write non stop. like this. :)

if Donna seems kinda bitchy, sorry i just don't like her.


	5. Hyde's POV

Hey Guys sorry for this Delay i started school (yes, in the summer) so, yeah. but I'll try to update every Sunday. (i know today isn't Sunday, today is special) and I'm almost done with one of my Hyde/Jackie videos :) it's short but hey, it has JH in it anyway on to the story.  
this chapter is just Hyde's Point of view, I've done a lot of Jackie so time to change it up.

who does she think she is, not taking me back like before? damn Jackie.  
why is she always so loud? yet, it sickens me when she cries.  
why can't she just take me back without marriage involved.  
'Maybe then, she will marry Kelso because he asked her the question your to chicken to ask' the voice in his head answered his question, but didn't want it to.  
He sighed.  
he was less pissed off with her.  
he kinda liked being with her.  
she was his chick.

'She's gonna be Kelso's Wife you dumbass. she's going to take his last name. can you live with yourself when she's sitting in his lap? like, she had to see Sam sitting on yours because you were so stupid not to see what Sam really was? but, that hurt her and you know it. why won't you just admit you love her, you have to if you ever want her back'

He knew the damn voice that was as loud as Jackie, and like her wouldn't shut up. it was right. and he hated it.  
he looked at the drawer which contained a certain ring, which he planned on proposing that night in Chicago until he found her with Kelso. but, he kept the ring. now, it symbolized what could have been. He knew right then when he bought it that she would love it, she kept eyeing it every time they walked past it.

Now, he wished he could give her the ring. so she would always be his, even if marriage was just a piece of paper to him. he could give her what she was always beginning him to do, what she wanted most of him. what he could easily give to Sam and not to Jackie.  
he put it back into the drawer and sat on his chair and began to watch the price is right.  
right then, Jackie walked in, with tears in her eyes. and thus the running to him should begin he thought. but instead, she sat on the couch, lightly sniffled and watched or pretended to watch anyway.  
he looked at her, and wondered why she isn't in his lap crying. Hell, he wanted her in his lap, even if it was just for comfort.

She wiped tears away, just as more fell of her eyes. she was like a waterfall.  
"what's wrong?" he simply asked, actually concerned.

"Not like you care or anything but my dad got out well into parole and he says, he wants to start over with me, that he will actually stay and be the kind of father i always needed him , where my unicorn won't substitute for him or for my mom, like it did most of my childhood. He was after all my best friend, most night as a little girl i would sleep with my unicorn because I was either scared or in need of comfort, what they wouldn't give me but what I wanted was my father around more than he actually was"

She let out a few tears.

She looked at her like kind of pity.  
" I don't need your pity Hyde, I'm a Burkhart or have you forgotten. I'm not what people pity. I'm not the definition of pity"

"It's not pity, and anyway why didn't you come into my lap and cry like you always did?"

"Because of your touches, I'd be crying even more"

She sighed.

"Because after I'd realize that i wouldn't have your touch again. well, I'm going to go find Michael, going to talk wedding, and well other stuff you don't wanna hear about. Bye" and with that she left, leaving him alone.

He knew it was his fault that she was marrying Kelso, when she wanted to marry him for so long.

He should have just gave in to her, and proposed when she wanted him to.

He knew that now, she would have been in her lap now.

They might be married, or it would be then going wedding shopping and she would become a Hyde instead of a Kelso.

He wasn't going to give up.

She was pushing him away, like he pushed her away.

that's it for the next chapter you will be left speechless, i promise you have no idea what i have to give you guys. :)

Now, i'm going back to the video.

let me know if you guys want a link to it.


	6. I Want To Be Your God Damn Wife!

**A/N- I know...i know yell at me. UPDATE UPDATE. um... as for all of you who are still waiting for the day I update this, I thank you. You guys inspire me to continue this, so thank you as always sorry that i took such a long time updating this. Read & Review. - Mari xx**

He had to just walk back in there and tell her, it's the perfect chance. It was just Jackie and him in the room, if they were still together this was the moments he liked, where he could hold her close and say things that he would deny to anyone of certain words that we coming from his mouth, like words he was about to say, now. Sometimes it was hell to love Jackie.

He sat in his chair, she was trying the best not to look his way.

"Jackie..." he spoke really soft.

She looked over, with sad puppy eyes. She missed him, she could deny it all she wanted but in the end she wanted to be with Hyde over Kelso. She didn't understand why she had said yes to marrying Kelso, maybe it was that Hyde was still with Sam then, or that when Kelso asked in her mind it wasn't Kelso asking her to marry him, but it was Steven, her Steven. _Just end it with Kelso you spoiled brat, you need him and he needs you, Kelso has Brooke. Who the hell does Steven have? _

Steven took a deep breath, and was careful about his next few words, they weren't said that often so he had to do this right.

" Jacks, I still love you" he sadly smiled at her. She nodded and that he didn't know whether to take it as a bad thing or a good that was until she spoke up.

" I love you too, Steven. I do, it's just..to stay being your girlfriend always, never becoming something more. That's something I don't want Hyde. I want to be your god damn wife!" and just then, Kelso happened to walked in.

"Um...What?" Kelso asked, and Jackie turned around.

"i'm yours though Michael." Kelso was never the smartest of the group, and he did stupid things, and acted certain ways. And he was the one who brought Jackie to this group, back then he swore that Jackie and him would make it, it just seemed right.

Now, he didn't know what hurt **more**that she was hiding with him or that he fell for it. All she wanted was Steven, she had always went to Hyde when things in their relationship didn't go right, and he was always needed Steven as so often that he needed Jackie.

" _I want to be your god damn wife!" _those words were ringing in his head.

**What will Happen? ooh i just keep leaving you with Cliff-Hangers don't i? well read and Review. :) **

**- Mari**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank You so much for your kind reviews, and as for acc5rod. I will be continuing this story. I never give up on Jackie and Hyde, and you shouldn't either. Zennies should stick together. So this is Chapter 7 and somehow I see this far from the end, if I had 100 chapters would all of you still read?

Mari

Chapter 7

Kelso, had just walked in on Jackie basically saying that she really didn't want to marry him, but Steven was his best friend, and yet they continue to fight for Jackie. Whether he has her, or it's vise versa. Nothing between the three of them is at peace. Why was it so important for Steven to have Jackie? And why does Jackie want to be his wife. Why didn't he catch on? He was mad.

"Michael" Jackie softened her voice, he really did love her. She believed in him more than anyone else, more than his own parents, and himself had her moments, she was one of a kind, and he loved her. He somehow knew that when she went with Hyde, the love she had for him would vanish. He thought that maybe if he gave her what Hyde was so stupid to ever give her, that maybe she would one day be in love with him all over again. Maybe it was wrong, but he just wanted her.

"Jackie, why are you with me?" he questioned, fearing the answer but wanting or actually needing to hear it.

"I need to be wanted, I want stability. it's what I never had, and i'm sorry but you see ever since my dad got back, and he knew I was marrying you, he wanted me to end it. Because of who you are, Kelso. But I wanted to prove him wrong, from what he taught me as a little girl"

this caught Hyde's attention more than it should have and he looked up and asked

"what did he teach you?"

she looked down, and then to both of them.

"my father taught me that love is either forever or just for a while, but whatever the case may be, if love ends up hurting me, the boy will fight for me, be worthy of one Jackie Burkhart, that's something I learned as a little girl, as well as even a father ends up hurting you"

so, that was it, that's why jackie wanted him to fight for her, because that's what her father taught her. And he had failed. She had to know that Hyde loved her, she just had to even if he never fought for her.

"and that is why, I choose Kelso. Because unlike Steven he actually tries to fight for me, but he's not worthy of me."

she choose Kelso because he wouldn't fight for her, what kind of crap is that?

"Kelso, you're not worthy of me, because when you broke my heart, Steven was there, to somehow cure it, and eventually, I ended up giving my heart to him."

Kelso, didn't want to understand but he did. When she wanted to marry him, he ran off. And when he came back, he expected her to be there waiting for him, and running to his arms, but actually now that he thinks about it, that doesn't sound like Jackie. Whenever her father left, she didn't cry at least not in public. She put on a smile, and fought whatever anyone says about her or her family. He remembers one day he asked her why, she doesn't let anything anyone says about her or her family get her down, she simply said, I'm a Burkhart it's what we do, but that night she also did find her crying with fluffykins he held her tight, and she said this is what she did when she felt alone in the world, she cried. When Hyde found him in a towel and stormed off, she did the same thing, but at that time she didn't let him hold her, she blamed him. That day she changed back to the old Jackie.

Hyde, knew that he had hurt jackie when he didn't propose when she wanted to, he thought it was because she wanted to get her way once, again. He was wrong, she just wanted to be needed or wanted, and he couldn't really blame her for that. She had so much damage for someone her age, that's what Jackie and Hyde had in common.

To Hyde, Jackie was still the scared little girl that her father left, and her mother didn't care at all. She was still the bossy cheerleader that never shut up. Most of all, she was still his chick and he was going to do whatever it took to make her his and this time he wouldn't screw it up.

"Michael, we have to end this. I can't just settle for you, maybe I would have loved you like I did before, but what if I don't. I don't want to keep you from the girl who will end up loving you as you deserve, maybe one that you won't find a need to cheat on her every chance you got." this was the first boy she ever loved, and back then if you asked Jackie if she saw a future with Kelso she would have said, yes in a heartbeat. Now, she doesn't. If you asked her, she would say that Kelso and her were over for a while, and they both have moved on, and her heart it's still with someone, she thinks will actually make her happy if, he ever got over his zen face to get down on one knee to propose to her the proper way. She was still in love with Steven and every day it killed her more and more.

Kelso, told Jackie he understood he didn't want to keep her from her happiness it's what she deserved and left, he couldn't take it now, losing Jackie again.

It was back to just being Steven and Jackie, in the basement and it was as awkward as it was going to get.

They just looked at each other, and somehow Steven knew what he had to do.

again, i leave you before a contact of Zennie at least, the one where Jackie isn't engaged to Kelso anymore. but i already have the next chapter but what kind of person would i be if i put both of them in one day?

did i mention i have to work at a different resturant Thursday and i'm not too happy about it, it's like ugh i don't wanna, you can ignore this by the way. but like, my boss told me that the manager is on vacation so he's going to and i'm still not happy, why couldn't he choose someone that isn't me, nuff of a rant. Have a nice day/night and remember to Review, as i will remember to update. and besides this story which one of my stories do you want me to update next?

Jackie and Hyde, they are together, wild mustangs took them to their wedding. Fez and Jackie broke up before they got to serious, and hyde was there to hold her though the night, and he finally got down on one knee and proposed to her, like he should have in the season that shouldn't be mentioned or even exist ( i have the complete series, but i never ever watch season 8, it's still wrapped and everything haha) and they're a little Jackie with his eyes, wearing sunglasses everywhere that has the Zen power but gets her way, just like Jackie. For as there has never been a tale so zen, as the one of Jackie and Hyde. (For Anyone, who stopped believing, never stop)

-Mari.


End file.
